historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Charles Williams (boxer)
Charles Williams (born June 2, 1962 in Columbus, MS), is a retired professional boxer, who was the IBF Light Heavyweight (175lb) Champion of the World for 6 years, from 1987-1993. Williams, known as "Prince" Charles, turned pro in 1978. He would lose his pro debut against former Olympic boxer Henry Bunch. However, in 1987 he captured the IBF Light Heavyweight Title by TKO'ing Bobby Czyz in the 9th round. He defended the title eight times before losing the title to Henry Maske in 1993. In 1994 he moved down to Super Middleweight to take on IBF Super Middleweight Title holder James Toney, but he was KO'd in the 12th round. He retired in 1996. Professional boxing record |- |align="center" colspan=8|'37 Wins' (28 knockouts, 9 decisions), 7 Losses (4 knockouts, 3 decisions), 3 Draws |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Type' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center | Win |align=center|35–6–2 |align=left| Chris Vernon |KO |2 |24/03/1996 |align=left| Salle Leyrit, Nice, Alpes-Maritimes, France |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|34–6–2 |align=left| Merqui Sosa |KO |10 |30/06/1995 |align=left| Pennsylvania Convention Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States |align=left| |- | Draw |align=center|34–6–3 |align=left| Merqui Sosa |TD |7 |13/01/1995 |align=left| Bally's Park Place, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|34–6–2 |align=left| James Toney |KO |12 |29/07/1994 |align=left| MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|34–5–2 |align=left| Ernest Mateen |TKO |10 |07/04/1994 |align=left| Robinsonville, Mississippi, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|33–5–2 |align=left| Booker T Word |TKO |2 |13/10/1993 |align=left| The Roxy, Boston, Massachusetts, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|32–5–2 |align=left| Art Bayliss |TKO |7 |20/06/1993 |align=left| Fernwood Resort, Bushkill, Pennsylvania, United States |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|31–5–2 |align=left| Henry Maske |UD |12 |20/03/1993 |align=left| Philips Halle, Düsseldorf, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|31–4–2 |align=left| Freddie Delgado |TKO |2 |19/10/1991 |align=left| Williamson Field House, Williamson, West Virginia, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|30–4–2 |align=left| Vincent Boulware |KO |3 |20/07/1991 |align=left| Teatro Ariston, Sanremo, Liguria, Italy |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|29–4–2 |align=left| James Kinchen |TKO |2 |20/04/1991 |align=left| Caesars Atlantic City, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|28–4–2 |align=left| Mwehu Beya |UD |12 |12/01/1991 |align=left| Palazzo Dello Sport, Saint-Vincent, Aosta Valley, Italy |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|27–4–2 |align=left| Bert Gravley |KO |3 |21/08/1990 |align=left| The Palace, Auburn Hills, Michigan, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|26–4–2 |align=left| Frankie Swindell |TKO |8 |07/01/1990 |align=left| The Tropicana, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|25–4–2 |align=left| Bobby Czyz |RTD |10 |25/06/1989 |align=left| Atlantic City Convention Center, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|24–4–2 |align=left| Johnny Davis |KO |5 |07/04/1989 |align=left| IX Center, Cleveland, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|23–4–2 |align=left| Rufino Angulo |KO |3 |21/10/1988 |align=left| L'Espace d'Ornon, Villenave d'Ornon, Gironde, France |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|23–4–2 |align=left| Richard Caramanolis |TKO |11 |10/06/1988 |align=left| Parc des Sports, Annecy, Upper Savoy, France |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|22–4–2 |align=left| Jimmy Shavers |KO |5 |18/04/1988 |align=left| Paris, France |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|21–4–2 |align=left| Bobby Czyz |RTD |9 |29/10/1987 |align=left| Las Vegas Hilton, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|20–4–2 |align=left| Joe Golphin |TKO |2 |14/07/1987 |align=left| The Blue Horizon, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|19–4–2 |align=left| James Salerno |MD |12 |20/09/1986 |align=left| Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, Indiana, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|18–4–2 |align=left| Eric Winbush |SD |10 |19/08/1986 |align=left| The Blue Horizon, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|17–4–2 |align=left| Arthel Lawhorne |TKO |3 |18/04/1986 |align=left| The Sands, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|16–4–2 |align=left| Jeff Lampkin |PTS |10 |03/12/1985 |align=left| The Sands, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|15–4–2 |align=left| Mike Fisher |TKO |5 |03/10/1985 |align=left| The Sands, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|14–4–2 |align=left| Arthur Hall |KO |1 |05/08/1985 |align=left| The Sands, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|13–4–2 |align=left| Willard Nance |TKO |1 |03/06/1985 |align=left| The Sands, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|12–4–2 |align=left| Marcus Jackson |PTS |6 |02/03/1985 |align=left| The Sands, Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|11–4–2 |align=left| Marvin Johnson |UD |10 |08/11/1984 |align=left| Tyndall Armory, Indianapolis, Indiana, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|11–3–2 |align=left| Clarence Osby |TKO |2 |22/09/1984 |align=left| Ford Fieldhouse, Grand Rapids, Michigan, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|10–3–2 |align=left| Anthony Witherspoon |PTS |8 |23/06/1983 |align=left| West Warwick, Rhode Island, United States |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|9–3–2 |align=left| Reggie Gross |TKO |1 |01/03/1983 |align=left| Baltimore Civic Center, Baltimore, Maryland, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|9–2–2 |align=left| Kemper Morton |PTS |4 |15/12/1982 |align=left| Galion, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|8–2–2 |align=left| Al Bolden |TKO |4 |12/12/1981 |align=left| ExpoMart, Monroeville, Pennsylvania, United States |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|7–2–2 |align=left| Jeff Lampkin |TKO |6 |29/10/1981 |align=left| Packard Music Hall, Warren, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|7–1–2 |align=left| Marcellus Ball |KO |2 |28/05/1981 |align=left| Cascade Holiday Inn, Akron, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|6–1–2 |align=left| Eddie Temple |KO |2 |13/04/1981 |align=left| Akron, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Draw |align=center|5–1–2 |align=left| Michael Hardin |PTS |6 |17/05/1980 |align=left| Dayton, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|5–1–1 |align=left| Tim Johnson |KO |1 |06/05/1980 |align=left| Canton, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|5–1–1 |align=left| Sylvester Wilder |TKO |1 |30/04/1980 |align=left| Field house, Struthers, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|4–1–1 |align=left| Sam Bryant |KO |1 |20/09/1979 |align=left| Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|3–1–1 |align=left| Gus Turner |PTS |4 |19/05/1979 |align=left| Findlay, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|2–1–1 |align=left| Willie Crawford |KO |3 |27/04/1979 |align=left| Dayton, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win |align=center|1–1–1 |align=left| Willie Crawford |PTS |4 |21/03/1979 |align=left| Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Draw |align=center|0–1–1 |align=left| Michael Hardin |PTS |4 |07/02/1979 |align=left| Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Loss |align=center|0–1 |align=left| Henry Bunch |PTS |4 |28/06/1978 |align=left| DC Armory, Washington, District of Columbia, United States |align=left| |} See also * List of IBF world champions References External links * Category:1962 births Category:International Boxing Federation champions Category:Living people Category:American male boxers